Parappa the Rapper: The Infamy
by AquaRock
Summary: A mob boss is looking for Parappa after a concert. Now, Parappa and company's lives are endangered. How will Parappa's crew survive the oncoming attacks?
1. Chapter 1

Excitement built up in Club Fun. Many two-dimensional beings lined up for the concert of the century. At least, that was what the posters said. People and animals and other beings were in a rush to see their beloved rapper that the town named it after.

The spotlights turned on. The show was about to commence. The audience was chanting his name. They couldn't wait for the concert's beginning. Backstage, there was a white dog in a blue shirt and a large orange beanie conversing with a chubby bear wearing shades.

"Are you ready, PJ?"

The bear looked at him, smiled, and said, "I 'believe' that I am. Let's give them a show."

They walked out to the stage of Club Fun, greeted by a barrage of applause from the audience. PJ walked to his turntables and put his headphones on.

"All right, y'all! Let's light this party up!" Parappa said. This only caused more excitement in the crowd. One thing that Parappa liked to do is bring out the element of surprise.

"But, I'm not here to take the glory all for myself. We also got your favorite rock band, give it up for the girls in Milkcan!"

Milkcan walked out on stage to perform in this concert as well. Katy, Ma-San and Lammy waved their hands in front of the audience. They all got their instruments and got ready for the performance.

PJ scratched the turntables to begin the beat. Milkcan also played their instruments for this collaborative concert. Parappa then began rapping:

_This song goes out to all of our fans_

_With PJ on the tables and the girls from Milkcan,_

_It's a fact, that Katy Kat, said no cutting corners,_

_We're reaching for the top, forgetting about the borders,_

_We know how this game goes, unlike Joe Chin,_

_All the haters prepare for a strike, just like bowling,_

_And all the doubters never believed, don't care what you say,_

_Let's all pause for a minute, get ready for a verse by 2-K!_

The beat went from a primarily rap-based tone to a rock-based tone. Katy sang her verse after Parappa's. When they finished the song, the audience cheered and wanted an encore.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Don't forget, you gotta believe!" Parappa shouted in his triumph. Him, PJ and Milkcan walked off the stage on cloud nine. This was living the good life. Performing in concerts for people in their town. Making albums for money. It seemed easy being famous. However, some things had evil lurking around the corner.

In the middle of the night, Parappa Town was calm, serene. Nobody thought that anybody would be conspiring to wipe out any celebrities tonight, or any night. Suddenly, a purple rabbit scurried across the streets of town. The rabbit breathed hard as he ran full speed to Joe Chin's house. Now, I know what you are thinking. Why would anyone want to run to Joe Chin's house in the middle of the night? Well, read on.

The rabbit paused and caught his breath when he reached Chin's door. He knocked on the door, only to find himself confronted by a big man armed with a billy club.

"The master of mandibles," the guard said.

"The charlatan of chins," the rabbit said between breaths.

The guard let the rabbit get inside of Joe Chin's mansion. He went upstairs to find a chair facing opposite of him.

"So, what did you find?"

The rabbit, nervous, said, "Parappa challenged your authority of this town."

The chair turned and Joe showed himself to his informant. He was a muscular dog with an enlarged chin, as his name suggested, with blonde hair on his head. Chin was a mob boss that hailed from Parappa Town, which he was trying to get it named after him.

Enraged, he said, "What did the little punk say about me, Gaster?"

Gaster smirked and said, "Oh, he said something along the lines of you being a puffed up mama's boy, that you never worked hard in your life, and that you were a tryhard. Need I say more?" Joe became furious. All of his work making a name for himself in the criminal world was in jeopardy because of one dog who wasn't even a third of his size.

"If that brat thinks he can say what he wants to say in a concert, he's got another thing coming! Hollow Bone, Chief Leaf!" he exclaimed. Two of Chin's most trusted bodyguards immediately stepped into the room. One was a live skeleton, the other was a plant-like figure with a leaf on his head.

"I got another guy that I want to make...disappear. Parappa, a rapping guy that's got the nerve to talk about me in a bad way. Learn the name. Learn the face. Do what you need to do in order to get rid of him. I want to know where he lives, I want to know where he sleeps-"

"Pause," Chief Leaf said.

"Shut up, you! You know the drill! By the end of tomorrow, you make sure he's deep-sixed, or else."

"Or else, what?" Hollow Bone inquired.

"It doesn't matter! You're the one getting paid to stalk, not paid to talk!"

"Pause again," Chief Leaf said, laughing this time.

Joe pulled out his double-barreled shotgun from under his desk out of rage and shot the ceiling. This startled the three other people in the room, causing all of them to scurry out of the room. Hollow Bone had a burning question to ask his boss, even though he was in rage mode.

"Uh, sir, would you like us to capture Sun-"

BLAM! The shot hit the wall close to the door, nearly damaging Bone, who was running away for real this time.

Meanwhile, Parappa and company were walking out of Club Fun and into Milkcan's van. Or, at least trying to. People in the concert were crowding around the entrance, asking for autographs from their favorite stars.

"Parappa, sign my shirt!"

"PJ, will you marry me?"

"I want to have your babies, Katy!"

Of course, they didn't have the time to sign shirts or plan marriages or pregnancies. It was late at night, and they wanted to get home as soon as possible. You never know if a skeleton or a leaf might be stalking you for money.

"It must be the bear who is Parappa!" Bone said.

"Are you serious? Gaster said it was a rapper. It must be the dog wearing an enlarged beanie!"

"Well, I am willing to bet money that the bear is the guy the boss wants us to kill!"

Leaf wasn't really that much of a gambler, but he was street smart, knowing what many rappers wear nowadays.

"All right," he said, "twenty-five dollars."

"It's a deal!" Bone said, feeling like he earned an easy $25. He then suggested getting the autographs of all the celebrities there. But, they weren't signing anything tonight, so that would be a waste of time. In fact, they didn't think they could do anything until they saw the gang get into a van with the word Milkcan on it. Suddenly, Leaf got an idea.

"I know of a good way to get rid of Parappa! It has something to do with cars. Bone, follow that car once it starts moving."

Bone asked, "Okay, but why should I?"

"Don't question me, you bonehead!" Bone slumped at this comment and watched as the Milkvan backed out of its parking space and drove uptown. Bone then started his car and followed suit.

In the Milkvan, Parappa and company were talking about their latest concert.

"That was an amazing performance...by me!" Ma-San boasted.

"Hey, Lammy was good, too!" Katy said.

"But Parappa should receive some credit. Who else could have thought to combine the band and the rap duo?" Lammy said.

"But we should all thank PJ for booking us all at the club. Without him, this wouldn't have been possible!" Parappa said while behind the wheel.

"Yeah, that's true," everyone else verbally agreed.

"Right, PJ?" Parappa said. But, in the passenger seat, PJ was, you guessed it, asleep.

"I swear, his sleeping is heavier than he is!" Ma-San said, chuckling.

"Ma-San!" Katy snapped, glaring.

"What? It's not like he's hearing any of this while unconscious. What difference would it make?" Ma-San said. Katy just rolled her eyes in response. He was driving perfectly. His pursuers, however...

"Turn to the left, you idiot!" Leaf yelled, as the gangsters' car swerved in all directions. Bone forgot which was was left and kept going straight.

"You fool! Never am I going to let you drive again! Okay, turn left at the next intersection!"

"Uh, which way is left again?" Bone said.

Leaf face-palmed, wondering why he had to work with this dunderhead.

Meanwhile, Parappa was driving home, now close to Milkcan's homes. It seemed like a regular driving session until...

"Parappa, look to the left!" Katy yelled. As soon as she said that, a speeding vehicle crashed into the side of the van. The van was in midair, doing a 360 degree horizontal spin.

"Do a barrel roll!" Parappa heard from the radio while in flight. The van collapsed on its side, exhibiting dents all over it. Parappa was badly hurt from the accident, as everyone else in the van was. The last thing that he heard before being knocked unconscious was, "Where the heck did you learn to drive!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lawsuit

Parappa woke up and saw a bunch of white in front of him. _Oh, no! _Parappa thought. _Am I dead? If I'm dead, that means the fanfiction is over! What a stupid story! Why'd you have to kill me like that, author?_ But then, he realized that he wasn't dead, he was in the Parappa Town Hospital. He found his arms and legs covered in bandages. He was in a room by himself, with the TV left on in the room. It was a news report about the accident that happened recently.

"In other news today, Parappa Town got quite a shock when celebrities Parappa the Rapper, PJ the DJ and Milkcan were in an auto-accident last night with a reckless driver in a speeding black sedan on the intersection of 5th Avenue and Greenblat Lane. The celebrities were in a purple colored van with the Milkcan logo on the side. A witness gives her report of the scene." The scene transitioned to a woman in a bandana.

"Well, I went outside to go get me a Molar Pop, then I thought a cop was chasing somebody. After a while, the car started swerving towards me on the sidewalk and I said, 'Oh my, it's a reckless drahver!' Then I ran out, I didn't grab my pop or nothing, I done ran for my life! But I even dropped my wallet 'cause I got arthritis! Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Parappa laughed at the witness's antics, but not for too long. He broke his ribs in the accident, so it hurt to laugh.

"Sketch artists and witness reports concluded that two men were in the speeding sedan. Mr. Ian 'Hollow Bone' Crane and Phil 'Chief Leaf' Cloros are depicted here. Sources say that both are new members of the local mob that has been recently terrorizing the inhabitants of Parappa Town. Injuries have been inflicted to the members in the Milkcan vehicle, but no deaths have been recorded. I'm Ree Porter, Action News in the Morning."

Just then, the door of the room was opened by the doctor who apparently was taking care of Parappa while he was blacked out. The doctor was a walking stethoscope that held a clipboard and a tray.

"Ah, Mr. Parappa, glad to see you're awake. My condolences for the accident last night. However, nobody has passed into the afterlife. We're taking care of your friends just fine."

"Thanks, Doctor...?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shin Fizzy. I'm a doctor here in Parappa Town Hospital. After what happened, you're lucky you only escaped with broken ribs and broken arms and legs. The car was coming at you at seventy-five miles an hour."

Parappa's eyes widened at the thought. "Seventy-five? Why would a car have to go at that speed _in the city?_"

Dr. Fizzy shrugged and showed a look of bewilderment as Parappa did and said, "Who knows? However, they were members of the mob in town. They probably stole some illegal substances or robbed a bank, or something. Anyway, I would try to get a lawyer to sue them. The bill for this type of thing, combining the costs to get all of your friends back to good health and to get a new van would have to be..." he paused as he put his pinkie at the edge of his mouth, "ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Parappa gasped, nearly jumping out of bed when he heard the price. Then he saw Dr. Fizzy laugh hysterically at his little joke. "I'm just kidding. Oh, don't you just love pop cultural references? Anyway, the price isn't going to be cheap. I'd try suing the guys who crashed into you for the money you will need. Here's your breakfast," he said as he put the tray on the desk on Parappa's bed.

He sniffed it and immediately knew what it was. "Bacon and eggs! My favorite!" The hot scent of the crispy bacon mixed with the scrambled eggs was pleasing to the canine's sensitive nose.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" Parappa inquired.

"Well, a visitor came in to meet her boyfriend," Dr. Fizzy said as he moved to his right, exposing a blushing Sunny Funny. Parappa beamed at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Yes. Well, I shall leave you two alone. You've already taken your medicine while you were asleep, so you just need some rest. Goodbye," Dr. Fizzy said as he left. Sunny walked toward Parappa's bed and sat down.

"Hello, lovely. How have you been?" Parappa said as he held Sunny's hand.

Sunny smiled and said, "Ever since I heard you were in an accident, I haven't gotten one wink of sleep. I was here, sitting down when they were doing the operation on you. They said I wasn't authorized to be here whilst they were doing so, but nothing could take me away from you in this time of crisis."

"What about the others?"

"Well, PJ is sleeping as usual, and has a fractured wrist and a minor head injury, which isn't going to be fatal, but will make him even MORE sleepy over the next few days. Katy has a broken knee, but still in good spirits. Ma-San has a dislocated shoulder, so no drums for a while. And Lammy has a broken collarbone. However, no one seemed too bogged down from their injuries."

"That's grand. I sure hope I'm not in the hospital for too long, because these casts get itchy," Parappa said as he tried to get up. Sunny walked over to a pair of crutches and gave them to Parappa.

"Take these to walk with. You'll need these for the next two weeks," Sunny explained. Parappa thanked her as he walked to the nearest bathroom. After taking care of business, he walked back to Sunny and said, "I'm gonna sue the guys who did this to us. Do you know of any lawyers?"

Sunny said, "We're one step ahead of you, Parappa. My dad had told me about the incident. He volunteered to help you, so he called the lawyer who helped him in a court-martial case."

Parappa, surprised at the promptness of the act, said, "Um, do you have his business card?" Sunny reached into her purse and gave it to him. He reached for his cell phone and called him.

. . .

Back at Joe Chin's mansion, Bone was busy being reprimanded by Leaf about what happened the last night.

"I cannot believe what you did! It was supposed to be our goal to stalk Parappa and find out where he lives! Then you forget which way is left WHILE DRIVING and nearly got us killed! What do you say to that?!"

Bone slumped and said, "I'm sorry, man, I think I had a bit too much to drink last night..."

"You knew that we were going to be driving that night! What did I say? 'This plan is going to involve cars!' Implying that driving was going to be implemented in the plan! And why did it have to kick in during the beginning of the plan? You drove just fine to Club Fun!"

"I don't know, Leaf. I just don't know. I DO know that I'm pathetic."

"Yes you are, and we're lucky that we jumped out of the car before it collided! You're such a stupid-!" Just then, Leaf's cell phone rang. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Phil? Something came in the mail today. Something about a summons to court next Friday. I didn't know if you wanted me to burn it, or keep it, or..."

Leaf felt a sense of despair as he said, "Honey, we discussed this before. Anything from the feds gets wasted. I really don't care if they will send cops over to break my knees if I don't-" Suddenly, Leaf got a great idea. Smiling in his "Eureka" moment, he quickly replied, "Put the lighter down, honey. I will need that soon. Thank you for telling me honey."

Leaf's girlfriend smirked over the phone and said, "I love you, baby."

"Mmm-hmm," was what Bone could hear. Leaf, embarrassed to say the common three word phrase in front of a guy listening, then said, "Not right now, I have the guys here. Okay," he then whispered. "I love you too. Goodbye."

Bone, putting the strength of his two brain cells to the limit, then said, "No freakin' way! Leaf's got a girlfriend! Oh, we got a Casanova in this mug! Leaf and his girlfriend sitting in a tree, K-I-oomph!" he said when Leaf kicked him in the ribs.

"C-K-I-N-G. Now, come on, we got to tell the boss!" Leaf said when he ran up stairs. Bone shortly followed him. Leaf knocked on the door rapidly, excited to tell the boss his next plan. Joe was startled, not expecting to see anyone at ten in the morning.

"Geez, come in already! Quit knocking like you're the feds!" Chin yelled. Leaf and Bone came in, also surprised that his two henchmen killed off Parappa so quickly.

"Well, you managed to kill him that quickly? I'm impressed," Chin said. Leaf tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words out. He didn't want to disappoint his boss. That was the first time he's heard that in his life.

Finally, he managed, "Uh, sir, we didn't exactly kill him, but, um-"

"But, what? I told you, kill or get killed. Now get out there and murk him!" Chin yelled, pulling out a gold revolver. Leaf shuddered in fear as he said his next words.

"But, I think I have a better plan to kill him off!" He then showed a nervous smile. But this led to no avail, as Chin started walking towards the two with his revolver pointed at them.

"You think you have a better plan than me? Do you know who you're dealing with?! I did NOT become a mob boss to be told that my plans suck! I will NOT have any exceptions!" Chin screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled the lever on the revolver.

Leaf, now breathing a thousand times per minute, said, "Wouldn't you want to embarrass Parappa in public before killing him? Wouldn't the victory taste sweeter then?"

Joe put some pressure on the trigger before responding. He reconsidered his plan, and compared it to Leaf's plan. He felt it was a good idea, so he said, "I'm listening."

Leaf and Bone breathed a sigh of relief before discussing the plan.

"All right. I've gotten a court summons for next Friday. Parappa is trying to sue me. This is how it will work..."

. . .

Back in the hospital, Parappa met his lawyer for his first ever court case. He saw a wolf with glasses, a business suit, and the standard issue suitcase with many lawyers.

"Glad to meet you, Mr..."

The lawyer smiled and said, "Peavis Knight, prosecutor. So, from the reports that I've gotten, you were in an accident with a reckless driver. Don't worry, I get calls from this all the time. I prosecute for reckless driving, tax evasion, and in some cases, court-martial. I got your back, sir."

Parappa, pleased with this lawyer's disposition, wondered how much it will cost. "So, what's the damage going to be?"

Prosecutor Knight, with the zenith of his confidence, said, "Oh, there won't be any fees on your part unless we win! I won't even charge expenses!" Parappa knew that General Potter, Sunny's father, made the right choice for a prosecutor. His curious mind made him ask, "So, how does being a prosecutor work?"

Prosecutor Knight absolutely beamed at that question. "I'm glad you asked that." Just then, a funky rap beat came out of nowhere. Nobody was playing a stereo or anything. His prosecutor was doing well-choreographed dance moves in the middle. He then saw a U Rappin' meter at the bottom left of his sight. He also saw Lesson 1 in front of him. _Here we go again,_ Parappa thought.

_I try my hardest to win a case,_

_Whether it's to get some money or save face,_

_I don't really care what is your plan,_

_When it comes to prosecuting, I'm the best man!_

_File! _Prosecutor Knight paused for Parappa to follow suit.

_File! _Parappa said in rhythm to the music.

_Call! _Prosecutor Knight then became the leader of the rhythmic Simon game.

_Call!_ Parappa said. Every line was repeated by him after a pause.

_Negotiate,_

_Deal!_

Parappa then saw Lesson 2 in front of him. He knew no pauses were in the next rhymes.

_I'm the best, yes, there is no need for evidence,_

_Skill is one thing that has received negligence,_

_They say to never trust a lawyer,_

_But, I'm the most trustworthy one in the foyer, now,_

_File a report! _

_You know who to call! _

_Negotiate prices! _

_From the winter to the fall! _

_I collect evidence,_

_Just like a detective _

_No time for playin'_

_You got to stay effective!_

Parappa saw Lesson 3. The U Rappin' meter was still at Good.

_I don't play basketball, but I still run the court,_

_Make more money than in a professional sport,_

_Let's see if you can get through the next lesson,_

_That is,of course, if there are no objections? _

Parappa said, "Nope."

_Okay, enter the courtroom!_

_Get your papers ready!_

_Get the opening statement,_

_Keep your ego steady!_

_Listen to the witnesses,_

_Keep them in line,_

_Just obey the rules,_

_And you'll be fine!_

Parappa then saw Lesson 4. His U Rappin' Meter was still at Good. He was surprised at how well he was doing while injured.

_Here we go, this is the last part,_

_I hope you take these lessons to heart, _

_Keep a level head, and you'll endure to the end, _

_You'll get some justice for you and your friends!_

_All right, crack the case,_

_Push the opposition,_

_Find errors in the statements,_

_Take the cop's position!_

_Prove the other guys wrong,_

_Let the jury vote,_

_When the other guys are guilty,_

_That's the time to boast!_

"All right, that was amazing! You're pretty good at this. Maybe you should become a lawyer," Prosecutor Knight suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to rapping. It seems like a heck of a lot of things to do." Parappa said. He then heard the applause from nowhere, signifying that he has passed this "stage."

. . .

It was the day of the court meeting, Friday. The courtroom was filled with the inhabitants of Parappa Town. Just outside the courtroom, Prosecutor Knight was getting pumped up for his next case.

"All right, today's the big day. You ready for this?" Knight said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Even though you will be doing the most work on this case. Did you get the evidence you need?"

"Trust me, I got all of that and more. We're totally going to win this case!" Knight said, with his utmost confidence. He walked in with the swagger of a college kid, feeling invincible. For about three seconds. He suddenly stood paralyzed, pointing at the defense attorney.

"What's the problem, Mr. Knight?" Parappa asked.

"Kyle Hedgefirth. The greatest defense attorney Rodney Country has ever seen. He has never lost a case. I, on the other hand, had my butt handed to me from him three times!"

"So? Those were only three cases. You've been through many more cases and won more."

"I've lost three times total. This is going to be tricky."

Parappa took a closer look at Kyle. He was a human, dressed in his slick business suit, looking just as confident as Knight was, only a lot more serious. _This guy must not have smiled in his life, _Parappa thought. He wasn't all that intimidating as a person. However, as a defense attorney, he was a force of nature.

He found his seat next to PJ, who was surprisingly awake at this time, and Sunny. He and Knight sat in their respective seats. The bailiff, a familiar-looking blue cat, said, "All rise, the Honorable Judge Dolner presiding!"

Everyone ascended out of their seats as the judge walked into the courtroom. The judge was a red fox, ironically. When Dolner sat down, the bailiff then announced, "You may be seated." Everyone followed suit.

"The case of Parappa v. Phil Cloros and Ian Crane will now come to order. Prosecutor Knight, your opening statement."

Peavis Knight regained his confidence in a millisecond while he said, "Yes, Your Honor. Parappa is suing Mr. Cloros and Mr. Crane for reckless driving last week. The defendants collided into the van where Parappa, PJ Berri, Katy Kat, Ma-San, and Lammy were in, causing them all injuries and major damage to the van that they were in. Thankfully, nobody has been killed in the accident, but this has caused much pain and suffering to the victims and their families, and it screwed a hole in their wallets, too. For our opening witness, we call Mr. Cloros to the stand for cross-examination."

The judge nodded and said, "Very well. Mr. Cloros, give us your testimony."

Leaf got out of his seat, smiling as he held a piece of paper in his hand. "Thank you, Your Honor. So what had happened was, Bone and I-er, I mean,-Ian and I were just taking a joyride in the middle of the night. We didn't mean to do any harm to anyone. We just pulled up to the intersection of 5th Avenue and Greenblat Lane, when suddenly, we see the van in question pop up in front of us! Luckily, we both jumped out of the car just in time before the vehicles collided! I'm sorry to say that the same didn't occur for these, uh 'celebrities' that the town finds hallowed. However, I shall be the first to say that Parappa, was in fact, driving drunk during the incident! We've all seen this type of thing before, a rapper right after a concert becomes intoxicated, attempts to drive, and gets himself in trouble. It would only be customary for people like him! I have no further statements." he said while walking off. The judge frowned at the "honest" testimony.

Parappa then whispered, "This guy is totally lying! I don't drink, and if I did, I would not drive drunk!"

Peavis Knight then whispered back, "I know, Parappa. This is going to be a tough egg to crack. Kyle often used deception to win over his opponents." Then, turning to Kyle on the opposite end of the room, he yelled, "Objection!"

Everyone turned to him. "There were no police reports stating that Parappa was drunk! He lost a bit of blood during the incident, and it contained a blood alcohol level of 0.00!"

"Objection!" Kyle said, showing an evil smile. _Well, I guess I was wrong about him not smiling, _Parappa thought. "I have a recent police report here, stating that Parappa WAS drunk at the scene!"

"Objection! Why would you use a police report printed out today?!"

"The police station never released anything until today, you nitwit!"

"Your mom is a tub of junk!"

This causes Kyle to show a state of shock for a brief moment. "At least I'm not the one named 'Peavis!' How are you going to tell me anything, you son of a-" CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

"Order in the court!" the judge said after he pounded his gavel. "Now, we need not get into the fact that Mr. Hedgefirth's mother had less gentleman callers than a sewage dump. We can also forget that Mr. Knight's parents can't name a child to save their lives. Let us try to stay on task for this case!"

The case went on for what seemed like forever. It didn't look like Parappa was going to win this case. There was a barrage of false accusations about Parappa's career, including rumors of him having drugs in the van, using performance-enhancing drugs, amongst other things. But, then Mr. Knight had an idea.

"I call Officer Kat to the stand!" he said. Nobody expected anybody to call the bailiff to the stand, who was also a police officer in the city. Officer Kat walked to the stand.

"Officer Kat, you are a member of the Rodney Country Police Department, correct?"

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

"And your daughter, Katy Kat, has been a victim of the accident, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What exactly did you collect in your police report? Did you find any traces of alcohol in the two vehicles?"

Officer Kat looked at Leaf and Bone cautiously, after which they both nodded. Officer Kat then said, "Yes, there were traces of alcohol in BOTH of the vehicles."

Kyle Hedgefirth used his evil grin again at the sound of that. Something was fishy in the courtroom. Parappa just couldn't figure out what.

"I see. Well, did you do alcohol testing on the victims of the accident?"

"Yes, we have done alcohol testing on all of the victims that were hospitalized. But, none of them were consuming alcohol before the incident! We have not gotten results for Mr. Crane and Mr. Cloros, however. We did find a 40oz bottle of liquor inside the black sedan."

This caused many gasps and discussion among the jury members. Mr. Knight knew that he turned the tables in his favor.

"Objection!" Kyle said. "The bottle does not prove anything, mind you! Maybe the person in the passenger seat had himself a drink, which would-"

"Oh, shut up, Kyle, it's bad enough you bribed me to say anything bad about Parappa. I've known him for ten years, and he would NOT be one who drives recklessly. AND, I have video evidence that the black sedan was the one that was swerving across the road. I'm sure that this case is closed, Your Honor," Officer Kat said as he walked off.

This caused a lot more talking among the courtroom. Mr. Knight knew he had this one in the bag.

. . .

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked. One man in the jury, a literal fish out of water, said, "We have, Your Honor. We find the defendants..." he suddenly paused.

"Well, out with it!" the judge said.

"I'm adding dramatic effect so that the author has more words in the story. We find the defendants guilty of reckless and drunk driving!"

Parappa fist pumped at the sound of his victory in court. His lawsuit would earn him a grand total of $53,375. But, before he could make it rain, it would begin to rain something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Parappa's house, the posse was busy counting their money. They had their money being delivered in suitcases, from a huge truck. Two men in suits, one a grizzly bear and the other a squirrel, carried the suitcases inside.

"What are you guys planning to do with the excess money?" Parappa asked everyone.

"Well, I would want to get a new bass guitar," Katy replied.

"What, your guitar wasn't good enough? I thought that your guitar sounded well at the concert," PJ said.

"No, because it's broken," Katy said.

"Well, I would want to get a year's supply of hamburgers," PJ said, as he reached behind him to acquire a burger.

"Why keep it all to yourself? That year's supply would be used to solve world hunger!" Sunny said.

"Not to mention that once you get those, you won't fit out of the front door," Ma-San said, laughing.

Everyone started laughing at the statement. Milkcan, PJ, Parappa and Sunny were all at the living room. They finally found the money needed to cover the damages. However, something seemed wrong to Lammy. In the midst of the laughter, her ears perked up and she moved beside the door, listening for something.

"What's wrong, Lam-" Parappa began.

"Shhh!" she replied. Everyone was confused at the sight of this. Lammy wasn't known as one who seemed to be eavesdropping on anyone.

She heard the two men who brought the money in talking.

"Did you remember to put that thing in?" the bear said.

"Yes, I did. All they have to do is open the case and, kaboom." the squirrel said. They two did a special handshake as they went into their van and drove off.

Kaboom? In one of the suitcases? That would mean that one of them is a bomb! She looked over to see PJ opening a suitcase that looked suspicious, with a red line over it.

"Don't open that, PJ!" Lammy yelled, just saving everyone's lives right there and then. Everyone then looked at the suitcase, not noticing anything wrong with it.

"What's going on? What's going on? You're really scared!" Parappa said.

"You should be scared! Close the suitcase or whatever, right now! Right now!" Lammy replied. PJ finally did what he was told and closed the suitcase. Lammy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you want him to close the briefcase?" Katy asked. After she asked, beeping started to be heard from the case. Lammy ran to the case and threw it out of the window.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing-" Parappa began. His question was answered a second later, when the suitcase exploded in midair. Everyone ducked out of surprise.

The gang witnessed an attempted murder. One of the suitcases was sabotaged. At least one, anyway. They didn't want to open any more cases, as each one could lead them all closer to their demises. Everyone was quiet, taking all of this in. Then, after a while, Ma-San wisecracked, "Wow, Lammy, this might be your first time being on time for something! And it saved our lives! Things are looking up indeed!"

"Not really, since that we can't sue them for attempted murder, since that they did this when we charged them money," Parappa said. The usually-optimistic rapdog was feeling a bit downcast from the event.

"Even more bad news, all the bills we have out on the table is counterfeited! None of them are legit!" Katy noted.

"Aw, man!" everyone else said. This was all too good. First, there was a possibility that explosive suitcases were in Parappa's household, and none of the bills they could extract safely could be used legally.

"How am I going to pay off the hospital bill, AND the costs of getting a new Milkvan?" Parappa asked his company. This left them in a hard pondering state. He couldn't sell items at Prince Fleaswallow's Flea Market, since Fleaswallow was arrested for drug accusations. Working at Beard Burger wouldn't earn him enough money in time for the bills to be paid. He probably could have worked at Hairdresser Octopus' place, but he didn't trust the way he acted the last time they met. If the octopus could go crazy because of a simple stereo playing, there's no telling what else he could go crazy on.

"Yeah, I know, I gotta-"

_DING DONG! _Parappa's doorbell sounded. He looked back at the others, knowing what had almost just happened to his crew. He wasn't going to let this next encounter be explosive like last time.

"Time to get out our weapons of mass destruction," Parappa said. Everyone gasped except for Ma-San, who had sort of an evil grin.

. . .

"Yeah, real weapons of mass destruction, all right!" Ma-San said, before blowing a raspberry. "Why do we have these things on, again?"

"It's better than nothing. All right, guys, prepare for war!" Parappa said. He, PJ and Milkcan were clad with pillows and pieces of furniture as armor, and used various sporting equipment like baseball bats and golf clubs as weapons. They all gathered around the front door. Parappa opened it and prepared for the worst.

"YOU SHALL NOT...Oh, hey, Jonathan. I have a package?" Parappa said, feeling a bit awkward for his display.

"Um, yeah, this is just your paycheck from your rap album and concert this month. Am I, uh, interrupting something?" the messenger inquired. He was a porcupine who worked as a mailman. He found everyone dressed up in tacky costumes.

"Oh, no you weren't. Thanks, bro." Parappa said as he closed the door, wanting to reduce the awkwardness in the situation. He took his package and shook it, trying to check to see if it was explosive. All he could hear was a paper inside the envelope.

"I think this might be it, guys. Let's see how much this town supports us..." Parappa said. He opened the envelope painstakingly, really not wanting to blow up. Fortunately, nobody blew up when the package was opened. But, instead he found a paycheck for $20,493.

"Holy cow! This is just enough for all of us, the van, AND to pay off Prosecutor Knight! I love this town! Guys, let's all go to the bank to make it rain!" Parappa said. He made his way toward his car to drive to the bank. The rest of the gang didn't even move.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Parappa asked.

"Uh, you want us to go outside with this junk on?" Katy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

After taking off their pillows and disarming themselves, they started walking towards Parappa's car.

"Wait a second," Parappa said, as he pushed the alarm button on his car keys. The headlights lit up, and surprisingly, the hood opened. This caused alarm in everyone. Then, beeping came from the car. It became faster and faster as everyone hit the dirt, preparing for an explosion.

"BANG!"

For some reason, there was no explosion, just a voice recording of someone saying "bang." The voice sounded a bit familiar to the group. Parappa tentatively walked toward his car to investigate. Every step, he thought, was getting closer to his demise. He looked inside his hood to find...

A tape recorder and a note. Parappa picked up the note.

"You know me. I know you. We're watching you. We will find you and kill you. If you know what's good for you and your friends, you will be run out of town. -TCOC," the note read.

"TCOC? Who is that?" Parappa said. "Hey, guys, it's all clear. There's no bomb on the car."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all went into Parappa's car to go to the bank.

. . .

When they pulled into the parking lot, everyone wanted to check on their bank accounts. Ma-San did, too. But, she stayed in the car upon Katy's request. "You're the strongest of the rest of us, Ma-San. Stay here in case somebody tries to sabotage the car."

"Yeah, but Parappa is the one trained in karate. I think he should stay..." Ma-San complained.

Everyone stepped into the bank, pumped to make transactions. In the parking lot sat two familiar figures, dressed in black suits and skull caps. They were armed with revolvers on their sides. They sat in a white supply van with the Rodney County Bank logo on it. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

"Okay, Bone, it's showtime." one of them said.

. . .

"Welcome to Rodney County Bank, how may we be of serv-Oh, hey, Parappa! Haven't seen you in a while," the banker said. She was a redheaded human in a trench coat.

"What do you mean, haven't seen me in a while? I was here last week, Sally!" Parappa said.

"So, how is everyone here today after that accident? That was one nasty crash two weeks ago. Hope the injuries aren't lasting long..."

"We're just fine, Sally. Anyway, I'd like to turn in a check for cash."

"Okay, what is your credit card number?"

Parappa went over the procedures and turned in the check. Sally looked at the check with total surprise for a little bit. Then, she shook herself out of her stupor and sent the check to a back room.

During this, everyone went to other bankers to check on their financial statuses. Except for PJ, who went to the nearest vending machine.

Parappa then found something odd. He had turned in checks like these all the time. The time it took to process this transaction was a bit longer than usual. Out of curiosity, he looked at Sally to see what she was doing. She dialed numbers on a phone and started talking. His canine ears were a bit far away to get a clear understanding of the verbal messages, but he picked up something.

"...it came around...they're all here...ready for it...practiced this all week..."

He had no idea what it was supposed to mean. Maybe it was cryptic talk among accountants. He didn't know anything about bank speak.

Finally, the money came in and Parappa was all set to go. When he turned around to head for the exit, he didn't find any of his friends. They were all still making transactions there. And, the place had multiple stories. They could be anywhere.

Then, the two figures in black stormed into the bank. "This is a freakin' stick up! No one moves, no one dies!" one of them shouted. Hysteria filled the bank. Everyone started screaming, submitting themselves to them. Everyone except...Parappa.

"Bone, you take point upstairs. I got this floor. And I got this, _abomination_ right here," one of them said, pointing his revolver at Parappa, moving closer to him. Parappa frowned, mainly because he didn't feel happy about being held at gunpoint. But, as the perpetrator got closer to him, he realized that this was one of the guys involved in the car accident.

"It's you," Parappa said.

"Yeah, you know me. You screwed us out of all that money during that lawsuit. And, I got word that you just turned in a check. Your pockets are fat with cash, punk. If you just gave me your money, nobody will die. Not today, anyway. So, what's it gonna be?"

Leaf was now a foot away from Parappa. Parappa's mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. He needed to do something quickly. If he messed up one thing, he would find a bullet inside him.

"I'm sorry that I cost you counterfeit money and a bomb, Phil. They have Monopoly and cheap materials for those, you know."

Leaf swung his revolver and hit Parappa on his temple, leaving a bleeding mark on him.

"Give me your crap!"

"You want my crap? Then go to the sewers, you jerk! You're not getting any of my money!" Parappa replied.

Leaf pointed the gun at Parappa again and was about to shoot. Parappa then remembered his training from Chop Chop Master Onion.

"Kick, punch, it's all in the _mind!_" he said, kicking the gun away from his hand as it shot, punching him in the gut, and headbutting him. Leaf lay unconscious. Parappa caught the gun after he kicked it and walked up the stairs.

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

_Oh, no! I gotta go fast! _Parappa thought as he climbed the staircase. Three gunshots were fired. He didn't even know who was killed, but he didn't care. He needed to stop the shooter as soon as possible.

When he was on the second floor, he found another mook wanting to attack him. He didn't have a firearm on him, but he had a baseball bat. He swung the bat, barely missing him as Parappa slid under the bat, but he knocked off his beanie. Parappa kicked him down the stairs and grabbed his beanie. "Nobody touches the goods," he said.

After putting his beanie back on, he rushed towards Bone. He had no idea where he could be. Then, he had an idea. He sniffed out the area to look for him. He frantically smelled for Bone's scent, but with him being a skeleton, he didn't have much of a scent.

_No, no, no, no! Think, Parappa. Where would a robber go to if he stuck up a bank? _After quick thinking, he gasped, _The vault! _

He ran towards the vault in the bank. When it was within plain sight, he hid behind a corner to make sure that no mooks saw him. After counting to three, he jumped out of cover. He was then immediately run over by Bone, who had all of the bank's money in his large military style backpack.

Bone then lay on top of Parappa, not knowing who he just hit. After realizing who it was, he tried yanking the revolver away from Parappa's hand. Nobody had a clear grip on the gun, but Bone had it pointed at Parappa's face. Parappa quickly jerked the gun away from his face as soon as it shot, the bullet hitting his beanie. His sensitive dog ears were hurt at the loud sound of the gunshot. He shoved Bone away to get a clear shot on him.

Bone started running away with all of the cash, but then turned around to fire his gun at Parappa.

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Parappa dodged the two bullets as he picked up the gun and ran behind a vacant desk. He waited until he heard Bone running down the stairs until he started shooting as well. Parappa pulled the trigger.

_CLICK!_

"No, it can't be out of bullets!" Parappa said. He had very little knowledge of guns, except that they had limited bullets and that they can be used to kill people. He then remembered, _It's a revolver. I have to pull the thing back..._He cocked it back. _Yeah..._

Parappa started to give chase to Bone, who was almost at the door. He was about to run down the stairs, when he lost his balance from running too fast. He started falling horizontally, like something in a John Woo movie. He aimed his gun while in midair and shot at Bone.

The bullet penetrated through his clavicle, which slowed him down. He was now in the foyer of the bank. Parappa cocked the gun back to shoot in midair again, but he hit the ground as he shot. The bullet closely missed.

_Dang it, now my ribs hurt again! _Parappa thought. But, he still gave chase to the criminals. They were all in the supply van now. They started driving off, with Bone in the shotgun seat, holding, nonetheless, a shotgun. He fired at Parappa, missing him, but he felt the pellets whiz by his head, and all of them hit his beanie. It lay on the ground again.

Parappa had one more chance left to stop the perpetrators. He tried firing it at one of the van's tires, but his accuracy at over thirty yards made it so that the bullet only hit the bumper. No real damage was made to it.

Ma-San, witnessing all of this, got out of his car in shock.

"Holy cow, Parappa! Never thought that you would take the dangerous lifestyle."

"That's not important, Ma-San. We need to find the others right now!" Parappa said as he ran back inside the bank. Ma-San followed.

He had no idea if they were being held at gunpoint or not. As he walked in, he realized that he didn't know anything about their current locations. So, he resorted to something he didn't want to do in front of his company, much less Ma-San, since she was likely to tease him about it.

He started sniffing the area for them.

"What are you doing?" Ma-San said.

"I'm looking for them. You have knowledge of what Katy and Lammy would do with their bank accounts. I'll look for PJ and Sunny."

The two split up and attempted to find their friends. Parappa smelled the area to try to find Sunny. Her being a flower and all, it was hard to mistake her aroma with anyone else's. He walked until he found her at the ATM.

"Sunny! It's safe now," Parappa said. Sunny, relieved at the sight of her boyfriend, quickly embraced him.

"Thank goodness you're all right! How did you find me?"

"Um, wild guess, but where's PJ?"

"I don't know. The last place I saw him was at the vending machine, same as always."

_Think again, Parappa. You've known PJ for ten years. Where exactly would he be because of his overall appetite, personality and intellect during a time of crisis?_ Then, he figured it out. He went to the one room where PJ would go to in a bank.

He opened the door and charged inside, running over him. He found PJ in the bathroom.

"Dang, that's the second running-over I've been involved in today," Parappa said, getting up.

"What? What'd I miss?" PJ asked.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's reassemble with the rest of the guys."

The group reassembled at the foyer, asking each other about what everyone else did during the robbery. Parappa, not wanting to be a braggart, explained what he did:

"I, uh, shot one of the guys on the robbery and knocked out another."

"WHAT?!" everyone but Ma-San said. She wasn't really surprised at the shooting part. But, nobody else could imagine Parappa actually having the nerve of knocking anyone out. Or shooting anyone. He seemed too friendly for that.

"What happened to your hat?" Lammy said. Parappa reached for his head, but it wasn't there. It was still outside.

"Well, we're all here. That's the important thing, right? And, I think we've all had enough craziness for now. Let's all go home, shall we?" Katy said.

They all began to leave when Parappa heard an accountant crying. He also heard her speak, "They took all of our money...What are we going to do about the end of the month expenses?"

He also realized that he had over twenty grand in his pockets, as well as a .44 revolver. His next decision would be between the smart thing to do and the right thing to do.

Parappa walked up to the accountant and emptied his pockets of all currency. He laid the money on the front desk.

"Here, take it. This should help you."

Katy noticed him and said, "Parappa, what are you doing?"

"Face it Katy, this place was really robbed because I was here. These guys want to kill me more than anyone else in the bank. I just decided it was a nice thing to do for the community."

Katy admired his act of courage and walked out with him. Then, Sunny found Parappa's beanie on the sidewalk. It was completely ruined after being shot with a revolver and a shotgun.

"Dang, they have no respect for the goods," Parappa complained. He slammed his beanie down. He would have to get a new one.

Then, Ma-San remembered something and said, "Wait, STOP!" She jumped in front of everyone else.

"What's going on, Ma-San?" Lammy said.

"If I remember correctly, they said something about eight o'clock and the car being blown up." Ma-San said.

"What time is it now?" Parappa asked.

_BOOM! _The car went up into a fiery inferno, blowing back Ma-San a bit, but not injuring her.

"Well, that answers your question, doesn't it?" Ma-San replied sarcastically.

"Great. Now how are we going to get home? It's already too dangerous to walk home, we don't have enough money to get a cab for all of us. What do we do?" Sunny asked.

"Well, some of us have money, right? And cell phones. I suggest we all get separate groups per cab. I'll have to go by myself."

"Why?" Sunny inquired.

"If Joe's mooks catch me in a cab, with any of you, I'd be putting you in danger. I'll walk alone."

Sunny, saddened by the fact that her boyfriend wouldn't be riding home with her, gave him a farewell hug before eventually leaving.

Parappa was alone at around 9:30. He began his trek on foot for a few minutes before he was offered a ride by someone driving a food supply truck. It was free, and the guy didn't seem suspicious, so he accepted the offer. He climbed up to the passenger seat.

"So, you must be Parappa. I've heard of your name everywhere I go to. You're a musician, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. I've also seen you on the news. Quite a collision it was! You don't know how lucky you were to have survived. I haven't seen destruction that bad since I was in the army," the truck driver said.

Parappa really didn't care about the truck driver's war stories. He had only known him for a total of ten minutes now. What was really strange is that he didn't even ask him for any directions.

"But, you haven't even seen real destruction. And, no, I'm not talking about just physical destruction, I'm talking total psychological carnage. All of this will happen to you and more. So, what I'm going to do is take you to the Charlatan's house to make sure you regret what you did."

"The Charlatan? Who are you referring to?" Parappa asked.

"You'll find out eventually," the driver said as he pulled out a revolver. _Oh, come on!_ Parappa thought. He tried opening the door, but the driver had it locked. There was no way for him to get out.

At gunpoint, Parappa rode in the truck, quickly thinking about how he would escape. He didn't know who the Charlatan was. But, since this guy was holding a gun to his head, he probably didn't even want to know.

He then saw a huge mansion, made almost entirely out of gold. The Charlatan's place, Parappa assumed. He needed to make his move fast. He had been preparing it ever since he saw the driver pull out his weapon.

Parappa quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it to the car's ceiling. As he predicted, the shot rang out. He then yanked it out of the driver's hand and opened the car door. He jumped out and shot the driver in the head. After barrel rolling on the hard cement, he witnessed the truck speeding towards the mansion and colliding into it. A large gaping hole was on the side of the mansion.

Parappa dusted himself off and started running away from the scene. He jumped out about one hundred yards away from the mansion, but he didn't want to find out if there were snipers near the building. He ran for a good half mile before he started walking home, in the perilous environment of night in the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Parappa entered his neighborhood with no trouble, but his feet were killing him. He found his homely abode and pulled out his house keys. When he entered, he immediately collapsed from fatigue. After an entire day of dealing with bombs, robbers and homicidal truck drivers, he just needed an entire night of rest.

Someone else was in the house, too. She expected Parappa to be coming home, but not this late. She dragged him towards his room and laid him on his bed.

. . .

_BUM! BUM! BUM! _

Parappa awakened to the sound of his door banging. He was surprised to find himself in his bed, since he didn't remember going to bed. Did he sleepwalk to bed? No, that just didn't seem like him. He never did. In fact, the only thing he did was talk in his sleep. So, how did he get to the bed? Did someone drag him while he was sleeping? If so, then who would? Did someone break in?

"Parappa! Could you get the door? I'm in the shower!" he heard someone say. _So, that's who it was, _he thought. _Oh, yeah, that's right, I agreed to watch over her for the weekend. _It was Pinto, Parappa's sister. As he got up, he felt a pain on his thigh. What caused this?

Parappa reached into his pocket and found the revolver. He then remembered all the tragedies that happened the previous day. Maybe the "Charlatan" came to his house for revenge. He pushed the button on the side to find no bullets remaining. _Maybe I could get more bullets,_ he thought. _Oh, yeah, I have no money. How am I going to get the money needed now?_

He approached his door with a bat to use instead. He opened the door to be blinded by...

The flash of cameras. He shielded his eyes with his hands as reporters were asking a thousand questions a second.

"Parappa, what made you do it?"

"Parappa, how did you do it?"

"Parappa, did you do it mainly to protect your girlfriend?"

"What is all this?" Parappa asked. He found a bunch of inquisitive reporters, some with cameras, others with microphones. One was facing a camera, doing a live show.

"Here we are, at the residence of Parappa the Rapper, the town's patron saint, for another reason this time! First it was doing countless hours of community service during his busy music schedule, now he attempts to save the Rodney County Bank by risking his life in a shootout! Parappa, how did you feel when you did it?"

Parappa wasn't going to have any of this. He dealt with the paparazzi before, and sometimes he would do interviews, but other times, he wouldn't even look at reporters. Most of the time, he would be in a rush to get to his location. But, this time because he just went through a day of thrills, enough thrills for a year, he thought.

He went back inside his house. He then felt his phone ring. Surprised that it still worked after all he had been through, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, Parappa! Nice job last night! Hey, that was a good thing you did last night, even though they still escaped with all the money in the vault." The voice sounded familiar.

"Um, Mr. Knight?" Parappa said.

"The one and only! Hey, listen, I know that you owe me and the hospital some money for the incident nearly a month ago, but, after talking with the hospital members, we're going to cut you some slack on them. You're now acquitted of all costs."

"Thanks, but how did you find out about it?"

"Have you NOT checked the news on TV? You're blowing up, man! You've already made your mark around the state! Just a couple of days and you'll be on the Late Show or something!"

Parappa turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was him.

"Parappa the Rapper, saving many lives as he attempted to retrieve money stolen from mafia members, has one more reason why Parappa Town named itself after him and why they name him the patron saint of the city. Alleged mafia members include the, once again, Phil "Chief Leaf" Cloros and Ian "Hollow Bone" Crane, the same people who had been in the recent lawsuit for reckless driving. It is assumed that the bank robbery is connected to the lawsuit, with Parappa winning and earning over fifty thousand dollars. No injuries or deaths of civilians have been reported. Parappa Town residents have shown much positive reception to this act of courage, even going so far as wanting to vote Parappa as mayor for the next election. I'm Ree Porter, Action News in the Morning."

Parappa turned the TV off. He just realized that he still had his lawyer on the phone.

"Um, this is great! Thanks, Mr. Knight! I'll be sure to put in a good word with everyone I talk to about law!" Parappa then hung up and immediately got another phone call. This time, it was from...the mayor.

"Hello?"

"Good day, Parappa! You are probably aware of your act of valor being made public! I wanted to take the privilege of congratulating you on your bravery. And, you even gave up all of the money you had received from the bank so that they could pay their expenses at the end of the month! Our town thanks you! To celebrate, we shall have a gala in town by tonight in your honor!" the mayor said. The mayor was a plump bulldog in a blue suit and red tie, with an ever-present cigar pipe. He sat in his oval-shaped office, his oak wood desk holding many a document about the town affairs.

"Oh, really? I'm flattered by all this, Mayor Craig, but I think that you're overreacting to all this. It's not like I really stopped the criminals from taking all the money in the vault..." Parappa said.

"Relax, it's to increase tourism in the city. Once this news breaks out, we'll have more people doing business here. Once again, I thank you for all this!" Mayor Craig said, as he hung up. Parappa was on cloud nine now, since he had the first party thrown about him that was impacting the entire city on the way. But then, he had a sullen realization. With all of these criminals wanting his blood, he didn't know if he wanted to go to a party as public as this. It would practically put a target on his back, inviting all criminals to take his life, him biting the dust by the assassin's bullet. So, in order to take a step closer to avoid crisis, he dressed up to go to the gun shop.

. . .

Parappa felt as if he was missing a vital part of him, mainly because he didn't have his beanie on him. It was autumn, and it had a hood on it, so he wore an orange hoodie on his way along with his signature navy blue saggy pants and red sneakers. He brought out his skateboard and rode towards the gun shop. He brought his .44 revolver to the nearest gun shop run by Matt Major, a fellow dog in the city. The store was named Major Firepower, and it was a humble building of redbrick, on the corner of 8th and 64 Bars Court. Easy to notice, easy to purchase items. It was the only gun shop in town that didn't require you to have a permit to shop for weapons and ammo. And if people tried to break in to steal things, Matt could easily just kill the intruder dead.

Parappa opened the door and immediately saw boxes of ammunition in shelves along the wall and saw many a firearm mounted on the wall, weapons ranging from pistols like Saturday night specials to three-round burst weapons. Parappa felt cool to be in the middle of all these tools of destruction, but he remembered what he needed to do. He walked up

"Welcome to Major Firepow-Parappa! Haven't seen you in quite a while! How you doing?" Matt asked. Parappa, pleased by overabundance in cordiality today, and it was still morning, smiled in reply.

"I'll need more ammunition for this, thanks. Twelve rounds will do me. Also, I would like a speed loader for this manufacturer."

After the transaction was made, Parappa put his loose rounds in his jacket pocket and skateboarded back home. People recognized him and congratulated him for his bravery the previous day. Parappa acknowledged their remarks with a cordial wave and a smile. It was a partly cloudy day, the sun being gentle in the town's inhabitants, a gentle breeze mildly caressing the townspeople. He loved this town for the friendly neighbors, the good weather for most of the year and a certain vibe he just got from this place. As he passed the final sidewalk and skated into his driveway, he thought, _Man! I'm too used to driving everywhere, my legs are killing me! _He opened his door and took off his jacket, removing his revolver, ammunition and speed loader from his pocket. He quickly put in six bullets in his speed loader and loaded his revolver completely. It wasn't guilt, but a negative emotion came into his mind. Was it anger? Was it sadness? He couldn't tell. He never imagined his life to be so dangerous. Sure, there was always added danger to your life being famous, whether it be city-wide or nationwide. But he never could grasp the possibility that one day he was living a carefree life, dropping 64s every now and again to entertain the people and living above the middle class and the next day needing to carry a revolver in his pocket or waistband because the local mafia wanted him dead. It reminded him about his early life, living in the ghetto, where mean looks and mobsters reigned supreme there. (Don't know about Parappa's early life? Check out my headcanon on deviantART to find out!)

His cell phone rang once again. He expected it to be the usual praise he got today, probably from a fan who got his number somehow. Everyone and their brother in Parappa Town knew who he was and what he did. Parappa looked at his phone's touch screen, uncracked, unscathed from the events last night.

PJ was calling.

He swiped his screen, entered his passcode and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"What's good, Parappa? I heard there was a party in your honor going on tonight! You know what we have to do there, right?" PJ said. His voice wasn't the only sound coming through Parappa's phone speaker. He heard other familiar voices. The entire gang was there, Milkcan, Sunny and PJ. Parappa was the only one missing.

"Well, I don't know. What?" Parappa said sarcastically. He knew that he would be asked to perform for the town in his own party. He was a rapper, after all.

"We have to practice that song we had planned! And I found a better beat to it than the last one! So, come on over! And if you don't care about the song, Sunny's here, waiting for you! You wouldn't want to disappoint her, now would you?"

Parappa didn't need the extra encouragement to travel there, but it didn't hurt anything. Smiling, he replied, "I'll be there in about five minutes, Peej." He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. Just then, Pinto appeared.

"Who was that, big bro?" she inquired, wearing a pink skirt and a grey T-shirt. Parappa turned to face her. He then realized that he would be leaving her here in the home alone once he would leave for PJ's house. Either that, or take her to the party with him. Either decision would be putting her in a dangerous situation. But, he eventually elected one of the choices.

"That was PJ. I'm going somewhere to practice a song for tonight. That means that you'll have to be alone here."

"Fine with me. Why do you look so stressed? I'm usually alone here when you're watching me on weekends, even though Dad told you that you babysitting me was supposed to prepare you for an adult life with a kid to take care of."

"I know, but things have happened. Have you seen the news?"

"No. I'm mostly practicing my ballet over there at the open room you never unpacked things in when you moved in here four months ago. What happened?"

Parappa didn't want to fill his innocent sister's mind with the thought that he most likely killed a person and knocked out two other criminals with his bare hands. That just didn't seem like something to brag about.

"Uh, nothing. But, since you're staying here by yourself, probably will be for a longer time than usual, let me lay down some rules. Rule number one: Don't talk about being by yourself. Rule number two: If there is someone near the house, stay away from the windows. Rule number three: If someone is trying to break in, call 911. Rule number four: If someone has already broken in, use this thing," he explained, pulling out his revolver. "I'll show you how to use it. It's fully loaded right now and it has its safety on. Move the safety up when you need to shoot. Every time you need to shoot, pull the lever back and pull the trigger. Make sure that the notch is at the center of the two back notches in the back. This gun has six shots. If you need to reload the gun, press this button near the cylinder and fill each hole with a bullet."

Pinto got everything he said. She was very wise-beyond-her-years and a good listener. She also remembered how to shoot guns very early in her life, as she lived in the same situation as Parappa did in his early life. She started to deduct what was making him so stressed and where he was about to go.

"Okay, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Parappa. I've shot guns before. I'll be safe, I promise."

He smiled at his sister and gave her a hug. "Carpe diem, Pinto. See you tomorrow morning." After that, he left the house and began walking toward PJ's house. It was within walking distance of his house, about a quarter-mile away. As soon as he approached PJ's front door, he knocked it. He noticed all the cars in and near PJ's driveway. Was it a party before a party?

PJ opened the door to see Parappa not in his regular orange beanie, but an orange jacket. He almost didn't recognize the rapdog.

"Who in the blue-Oh, it's you! Glad you came, man!" PJ said, bearing his trademark shades. He extended his right hand and grabbed Parappa's and chest-bumped with him in their dap greeting.

"So, what was this new beat that you came up with?" Parappa inquired.

"Oh yeah, that! Well, let's go to the laboritorium and show you what I do! And it will also involve the vocals of the sweet Sunny Funny, which I think you'll like," he responded, winking at the last statement. Parappa walked with his friend to PJ's garage, wondering where everybody was. He quickly deducted that everyone was in the "laboritorium."

PJ opened the door that led from his kitchen to his garage. All it had in there was a computer with Internet access, a set of turntables, and large stacks of pizza boxes nearby. There were also some chairs on the opposite side of the room, where Milkcan and Sunny sat.

"Wow, you got the whole gang wanting to hear your new beat. This is good news indeed," Parappa remarked.

"Dang straight it is. So, this is what I had in mind. Instead of relying heavily on the drum-and-bass feature, I've elected to use more upbeat sounds. And, I was surfing the Internet once and I looked up this song called the "Numa Numa Song," and it would be the perfect complement to this song if Sunny sang it as the chorus."

"That's a good idea. Now I know why I picked you as my DJ," Parappa joked. Sunny stepped up to listen to what she had to sing and began practicing over the beat to get the tones right. Parappa pulled out his phone to pull up the lyrics that he made for this song and began practicing his parts as well. He needed to have this memorized on the same day as the performance, so he didn't have time to mess around. It was in the morning when they started their practice, and it was close to the evening when they finally had the song known by heart.

The gala event for Parappa would be held at 8:00 that night on Greenblat Lane, the main street of Parappa Town. They were three miles away from it, so skateboarding there wouldn't work. Luckily, PJ had a van that got around, usually used for live performances like these.

PJ took his van keys and loaded his DJ equipment in the back of the van. Then, he got everyone inside the van and started driving toward the party. With him in the driver's seat, this left three seats in the back, and Milkcan, of course, took those. So, this left Parappa and Sunny. Sunny did the only thing that she could think to do that was presumably safe and somewhat comfortable. She sat on Parappa's lap in the shotgun seat.

"Oh, Parappa's making his move on her! Go get it, Casanova!" Ma-San teased. Everyone in the car laughed at her joke.

"You must not understand how hard this is for me, guys," Parappa defended.

"Make sure that something else doesn't get hard..." Sunny responded. Everyone laughed as Parappa blushed.

The traffic became more and more congested as they got closer to Greenblat Lane. As the ride went on, Parappa couldn't stop thinking about his sister. Would she be safe? Or would she be kidnapped, or worse? His breathing became much faster as his mind raced through different tragedies that could happen to his sister. Of course, there was always the threat of an affliction occurring to him, but that barely crossed his mind. In his mental distress, he wrapped her arms around Sunny's stomach.

She reacted with a slight jump and showing goosebumps. Sure, they hugged a bunch of times in their relationship, but the way he did it just seemed a bit...off. Usually their hugs are at happy times, but she could count with one hand the amount of times that Parappa hugged her in a time where she knew he was worried about something. She rubbed the back of his hands, turning her head towards him and whispered, "Tell me once we're out of the van, okay?"

He was astounded that she knew that something was wrong. His eyes bucked a little in his amazement. He then muttered, "Okay."

Once they all approached Greenblat Lane, they saw legions of townspeople there, all waiting to see the white rapdog perform, or speak, or simply establish his presence there. The sky was getting darker, the sunset coming at any minute. There was a large outdoor stage set up with a microphone and seats on it.

PJ went behind the stage to set up the equipment there. There were regular townspeople who volunteered to help PJ set up, mainly because they would be one of the first people to see Parappa and company that night. As PJ got his stuff out on the stage, a fair amount of the crowd yelled, "PJ!" recognizing him from Club Fun. He moved his shades up, exposing his eyes and winked at a random girl at the audience. He also made a kissing gesture to the crowd. The majority of females, and even a few males, swooned at the sight of the local celebrity.

Meanwhile, as PJ was setting up his equipment, Parappa and Sunny were in the backstage, conversing about what was concerning the canine. He leaned against the wall with his hands on Sunny's sides, and with her arms on his shoulders. She needed him to feel comfortable with talking to her about any problems, so this is how she did it.

"What's wrong, Parappa?" she said, her eyes softly making contact with his. As Parappa relived the terrors he made in his mind, he moved his hand up and down on Sunny's side. But, he was able to collect his thoughts to explain.

"I left Pinto all alone at home. I think someone is going to invade our home, so I left her the gun. She knows exactly what it does, but...I don't know, I just don't want anything to happen to her, is all..."

"That's it? Listen, don't underestimate her. She is smarter than what a lot of people think. She'll be the next Ellie from Last of Us if anything happens."

"But, what if a guy doesn't break in and instead plants bombs around the house and blows it up? Or if a sniper gets her through a window?"

"Are you mostly worried because of the bombing attempt that happened yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I know someone who always has a bad situation, it seems like. He almost never could see an ending to the situation until he's almost there. He may not know why things happen, but you know how he gets through life?" Sunny asked, making a walking motion with her fingers on the center of Parappa's chest.

"How?" Parappa said, knowing the answer already, but wanted to let her speak.

"He says, 'I gotta believe!' And that's what you should do, sweetheart. She'll be fine. Now," Sunny peaked outside of the curtain to see the legions of townspeople there, "let's show these people what we do."

Grateful for the words of comfort, Parappa leaned in and puckered his lips. Sunny did the same. The two closed their eyes as they kissed for a hot second.

. . .

"Without further ado, I present Parappa the Rapper!" Mayor Craig bellowed on the microphone. The crowd cheered as Parappa and Sunny emerged from the red curtain on the stage. The environment looked festive in the dark sky, all of the stage lights pointed at the two musicians, many other lights at the borders of the crowd, exposing the people there. Parappa looked around and found PJ on his left, testing out the turntables, making sure that they were properly tuned for Parappa and Sunny's perfomance that night.

The two lovers walked on the hardwood stage floor, finding only one microphone. Parappa took the microphone and began.

"I know that it was hard to recognize me without my signature beanie piece on the dome and everything, but let me assure you that it's the one and only PTR on the mike!" he said. Sunny laughed as the crowd cheered even louder. "Speaking of mikes, we need one more of those ma-lovers over here! Katy, pass it!"

From the front row of the crowd, Katy took out a microphone from her purse and tossed it forty feet across the audience spot to him. Parappa caught it underhanded and threw the original mike to Sunny. It seemed funny to the audience, since it seemed like it was improvised. But Katy, Parappa and Sunny had been planning that behind Lammy and Ma-San's back for centuries.

"Hey Praps! Give us a speech about the thing that happened at the bank!" a person said from the bunch.

"A speech? I don't know exactly what I need to do a speech about. But, maybe a positive message for all of you peoples?"

"Yeah, that'll work," the person said.

"Hit it PJ!" Parappa commanded, pointing at him. The bear in shades began scratching the records and began the beat. It was an upbeat one like PJ said. It followed the beat from the Numa Numa song, in the style of "Live Your Life" by T.I. Sunny began singing and repeating the phrase:

_Miya-hee, miya-ha, miya-hoo, miya-ha-ha..._

Parappa began speaking: "What we all need to do is be thankful for what we do have, and stop focusing on what we do have. Know what I'm saying?" Sunny continued with her chorus:

_You're gonna be a shining star,_

_With fancy clothes, a fancy car,_

_And then you'll see, you're gonna go far,_

_Cause everyone knows just who you are, _

_So live your life! Hey, hey, hey,_

_You steady chasing that paper, so live your life! Hey, hey, hey,_

_Cause I'm a paper chaser, keep living your life! Hey, hey, hey,_

_Make your problems meet their maker, and live your life! Hey, hey, hey,_

_No telling where it will take ya, so live your life._

Parappa then began rapping:

_Never mind what Joe Chins do, just keep all your focus, dude,_

_I hate to say that we all have just put up with some bogus fools,_

_I need some hocus-pocus tools and say, "The Magic Locust rules!"_

_And make them disappear trying to turn us all into homeless dudes_

_With the album sale money, I collected some bonus kudes,_

_And witnessed the bank being robbed by all of these soulless brutes,_

_Thanks to CCMO's good training, I right then showed them moves,_

_They not only caught me unprepared, but caught me reloading, too,_

_Now they have this robbery and such hanging over you,_

_But I believe that we can show what Parappa Town soldiers do,_

_We only have one shot, kinda reminds me of the golden tool,_

_Make the most of this chance, thanks for getting the song rolling, boo,_

_We got so much belief, through the atmosphere it's showing through,_

_Strength in numbers and determination, we practically bulking, dude,_

_Sunny, it's my goal to help you by being there and holding you,_

_A rap song with a soprano voice similar to Ellie Goulding, cool!_

Sunny now had her singing solo, as if on cue:

_Now everybody's watching what I do, come walk in my shoes, _

_And see the way we're living if you really want to,_

_Got my mind on Parappa, cause he's not going away!_

_So keep on getting your paper, and keep on grinding,_

_Look in the mirror, and keep on shining,_

_Till the game ends, till the clock stops,_

_We're gonna post up on the top spot, _

(Chorus)

As the song ended, both Parappa and Sunny raised their arms and made a "Y" shape with their bodies. They enjoyed the applause from everyone there, Milkcan, PJ, the mayor, everyone. The two performers grinned at their praise.

"Okay, maybe I do have some things to say here while I'm up here. I know it's not an award show, but I just wanted to publicly thank my beautiful flower, Sunny Funny for helping me make this performance possible, PJ for making the instrumentals..." Parappa began. He went over what happened at the bank robbery.

"...then, after I headbutted the gangster, I caught the gun from midair. He shot the gun, hitting my beanie..."

"...the guy has a shotgun right now, and I duck. MORE damage happens to my favorite headwear..."

"...while everyone was chilling at the crib, there was one case that seemed to differ in Lammy's eyes..."

Finally he concluded, "Let's keep our heads up, guys. This was one bank robbery. It's happened before in our town. If we let this event get to us that quickly, then the gangsters win the psychological battle! We got a fine police force here and everything. We'll be fine here. I want y'all to remember: You gotta believe! Thanks Parappa Town!"

He raised the mike in his elation. The group of fans roared in applause as he and Sunny walked back into the backstage.

He looked at Sunny and stated, "You were exceptional!"

Sunny blushed at the acclaim. She smiled and held Parappa's hands. "Nobody would know that I existed in music without you."

"Hey, what else are boyfriends for? You have a beautiful voice, and you need to have more performances like this. Keep practicing, don't suck, you'll be fine!"

She giggled and leaned in for a hug. Parappa was about to follow suit when someone at Parappa's left said, "Uh, excuse us, Mr. Parappa, hopefully we're not interrupting anything, but may we speak with you?"

He didn't know who it was, so he was going to finish his hug no matter who was watching him. For another hot second, Sunny and Parappa hugged before he replied. Parappa turned to look at the other people present. In the small amount of light, the rapdog saw three cats, two orange tabbies and one brownish-black tortoiseshell. All three of the cats were walking on two legs, like everyone else does in this fanfiction, and dressed in grey suits and black fedoras. One of them was holding a suitcase.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Parappa responded.

"Well, we work with Acme Animal Records, and we have heard your aMAZing performance you've just done. We've heard that you independently publish your music to stores citywide, and make somewhat of a pretty penny from it, too. You can make yourself, and us, far much more money if you would sign a contract with our company. Would you like to confer with us sometime, like tomorrow...?"

This was the thing he was waiting for centuries. Ever since he could speak, he wanted to become a rapper. He was already that, and a good one at that, but his next goal was to become signed to a label of some sort. And now, here it was.

"Shoot, why wait? You got the briefcase and everything right here. Might as well do the deals and crap right now."

"Well, I don't know. Timothy, what time is it?" the first cat that spoke turned to his left. Timothy, the tortoiseshell cat checked his watch.

"It's 9:17. If we hustle with the negotiations, we can get everything done and still catch our next flight," Timothy responded. The first cat shrugged and lead Parappa and Sunny to the Acme Animals Records' official limousine. The first cat, who was named Harvey, walked in the same pace as Parappa's, discussing the different features of the new record deal. Harvey guaranteed that he would make Parappa at least twice his original amount of sales per year, also with at least two concerts per month, further increasing his overall money raise. But, even though the rapdog's schedule would practically clear all of his free time with friends, family or with himself, he could get himself a much nicer house in Parappa Town. At least, he hoped. He was not going to live far from his friends.

In the twilight of the evening, the moonlight bouncing off the sidewalk, the street lights illuminating the busy street of 5th Avenue, Parappa stood in the middle of the Acme Animals Records agents, facing Harvey, who casually leaned against the limousine, and Timothy and the last agent, who were discussing potential singing plans with her were behind the dog.

"Do you have family here at PT, Parappa?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mother, father, siblings? I already know you have a floral love interest right here."

"Why is it that you ask who of my family is here?" Parappa inquired, suspicious.

Harvey lifted his hands in submission. "All I'm saying is that it will be much easier to provide for your family with this deal. All the important details we've already discussed, so all you need to do is sign this contract." The tabby cat seemed to magically produce a rolled up piece of paper and a pen for Parappa to write his name down. The young dog took both of the items and heavily contemplated whether or not to accept the deal.

He was about to write his name down, approaching the car for something hard to write on. Then with a jolt of a thought, he remembered his sister, alone with a revolver at arm's reach if needed. He even saw his sister holding a gun at someone in what seemed to be a vision sequence to him. Next, the sight and sound of a gun shooting appeared in Parappa's mind. Finally, he saw a large pool of blood appearing on a hardwood floor, eventually filling every part of his eyesight.

All of those visions happened in three seconds. Parappa was inhaling deeply at the quick thoughts of violence against someone. With the added fame and earnings, this would make him more of a target for many assassins. At the end of the day, the safety of his friends, family and person was all that mattered.

"Sorry, Harvey. I don't want this type of stuff occurring to me just yet. I feel that I am happy with the current status of my profession. I think this opening in your staff should be passed on to another musician," Parappa finally explained, handing back the contract and pen to Harvey. The worker for Acme Animals Records was unfazed by his answer, despite his huge desire to work with the rapdog.

"And that goes double for me. If he won't go nationwide, then I won't either. Our mindset was to become famous together, or not at all," Sunny responded, walking up to Harvey, standing next to the white dog. Parappa smiled at her loyalty.

It was difficult to tell the worker's countenance in the dark atmosphere of the night, but Parappa and Sunny thought that Harvey was definitely okay with their decisions. He casually walked to his side, pacing as he went on to a new subject.

"I know that you're both very new to the realm of adulthood, and I can understand that. I remember when I was at your age. I wanted so much to work in the world of music at that time. I didn't try to work at it, I worked at getting to where I am now, period. All I ask of you two is to continue working at what you do. You'd be doing the world a huge disservice if you neglected your talents. Maybe a complimentary tour of the south side of Parappa Town?"

"Ah, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you guys, though. I'll be sure to put in a good word about you guys to P-" Parappa said. He was interrupted by the sound of a gun dropping to the ground. The tortoiseshell cat who was conversing with Sunny was handed the contract earlier and was trying to put it back into his jacket pocket. He fiddled around too much and made his revolver drop to the ground. It was the same exact style of revolver that Chief Leaf and Hollow Bone used. As soon as Parappa recognized this, he gasped and quickly clenched his fists. Harvey immediately knew that Parappa was preparing for battle and grabbed Parappa from behind, holding the dog in a headlock. The rapdog couldn't yell to Sunny to watch out, because when you're in a headlock you want to waste as little oxygen as possible.

He didn't need to yell, though, as Sunny anticipated the attacks from the rest of the two "businessmen." The other tabby pulled out a knife and pointed it at the sunflower. He was at her right. He was about to stab her when she quickly grabbed his wrist with her right hand. She pulled down a little on it and turned her body around, bringing the knife in front of her, pointed away from her. When she turned 180 degrees, she brought her left elbow up to the cat's face, hitting him between the eyes. The cat was brought down by the impact, dropping the knife.

Sunny now faced the tortoiseshell cat that dropped his gun. The cat bent over to pick up his revolver. Sunny dashed toward him and spun and dropkicked his head, knocking him down. She landed on her side, so she quickly got back up to avoid too much dirt in her dress.

Parappa's head was turning blue. He needed to escape the assailant's grip, which was quickly cutting off his respiration. He then remembered his learning in Chop Chop Master Onion's classes. He lowered his center of gravity by squatting a little bit. He then swung his left elbow to hit Harvey in the ribs. This released the cat's grip on the dog, but he swung his right elbow to hit his other set of ribs. Parappa was still facing opposite of Harvey, but in a brisk movement, he then balled his left hand to a fist and veered it to Harvey's face. The hit connected, landing on Harvey's cheek. Bent over in pain, Harvey tried to nurse the agony from his torso and face. Parappa rolled on the cat's back and landed in front of him. He moved his right leg to sweep kick the cat to make him lose balance. It worked, and Parappa completed his 360 degree turn to view the cat as his legs were airborne. He jumped up, bringing his foot out and somersault kicked Harvey in midair.

The businessman turned into catsup as he was lifted higher in the air. Parappa looked at Sunny and they nodded at each other. The dog folded his hands and knelt down. Sunny got in front of him and put her feet in Parappa's hands. The dog lifted her up in the air. In her flight, Sunny turned 180 degrees vertically, her feet facing Harvey's body. She landed a kick on Harvey's chin, further causing him damage.

A millisecond after Sunny landed, Harvey landed hard on the ground. There was no way he would get back up anytime soon. Parappa was breathing hard from the headlock earlier. But, as soon as Sunny gave the okay sign with her hand, Parappa heard another voice.

"WorldStar!"

Parappa and Sunny turned to find a human holding out a smartphone. The human wore a T-shirt and jeans, and it was obvious that he recorded the fight going on.

The couple decided to leave the area as soon as possible. They couldn't take the tour around the city and eventually go home, because as soon as Harvey was knocked out, the limo drove off. But, before they took off, Parappa picked up the tortoiseshell's revolver.

It was a good thing that he took the cat's revolver, because the other tabby cat had a gun on him in the first place, but never took it out to use it until now. Parappa heard a gun click behind him. He pulled up his revolver and turned toward the businessman. Swiftly, he pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger. The bullet's destination ended up being the cat's cranium.

The rapdog's eyes were bucked at the realization that he just killed a man. It was possible that he killed two people, considering if the person who drove the truck from the bank died from the gunshot wound or the car accident. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed Parappa.

Sunny, on the other hand, was very grateful that Parappa saved both of their lives. She felt a rush of adrenaline she never felt before. "Thanks, Parappa," she reported. The sunflower turned to see Parappa frozen in guilt. _Uh-oh,_ she thought.

Parappa fell to his knees. Sunny fleetly knelt down to catch him before he hit the ground and fainted. She didn't know that Parappa would faint then, since that Parappa wasn't the type of person who would pass out anywhere. In the night sky, Sunny asked, "Are you all right?"

"Sunny, I just killed a man, pulled the trigger and now he's dead...Oh, gosh, what have I become?" Parappa held his head in his hands, commencing a session of sobbing. Guilt mixed with sadness, fear and anger in the pup. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't want this. He thought he escaped the life of gangs and guns when he moved from the ghetto to Parappa Town. Now, it seemed like, you can take a rapdog away from the ghetto life, but you can't take the ghetto life from the rapdog.

"Parappa, now isn't the time! We need to get out of here quick! The cops are on their way right now!" Sunny said. These words instantly reminded Parappa of a time in the ghetto where he barely avoided being caught by the cops at a murder investigation when he was four years old. With this spark in memory, he started to shake a leg. As the sound of police sirens became louder and closer, Sunny quickly followed.

They ran to behind the backstage to find PJ's van waiting for them. The DJ was looking at a rap magazine he picked up at a store near the stage when he noticed the two running toward the van.

"It's about time you guys got here! What, did you two have certain feelings for each other and wanted to express them before we had to leave?" Ma-San joshed.

"We don't have time for games, even though we were in ones! PJ, step on it!" Parappa exclaimed, hastily sitting upon the chair and having Sunny sit on his lap. PJ, judging the urgency in his voice, decided not to argue and did as he was told. He did a burnout before he made haste to Parappa's house.

Nobody said anything for the first ten minutes of the ride back. Then, Katy asked, breaking the ice, "Why were you in such a rush, guys?"

Parappa didn't want to lie to his friend, but didn't want too many details to be out at that time yet. "Let's just say that I was in a sticky situation and had to get the heck out of there."

Lammy then asked, "Oh, did anyone hear a gunshot that happened just then?"

"No," Katy and Ma-San replied.

"I heard it. Any idea what it may have been, Paraps? Sunny?" PJ said.

Parappa felt a cold drop of sweat roll down his head. His explanation of his shooting became more inevitable by the minute. Luckily, he was saved by the bell, or sirens, if you will, as many police cars blocked off Rapdog Road, a roadway that quickly led to Parappa's residence. A policeman, Officer Kat, led them to a detour.

But it didn't save him for long. Eventually PJ asked the same question. Parappa looked for answers inside his head and then came up with one.

"Well, we have a mafia inside our town. Maybe it was them."

Finally, they made it to Parappa's house and decided to camp there for the night. Milkcan slept in the living room, PJ slept in the kitchen and Parappa and Sunny both slept in the rapdog's bedroom after they checked that Pinto was completely okay and that no shots were fired from Parappa's first revolver.

The couple climbed onto the queen-sized bed. The most contact the two made was them holding their hands in bed. Parappa was still stressed about his first known kill in his life. Sunny looked for ways to comfort him somehow. He still seemed stressed by the time that he fell asleep, but she felt that her being there helped a little bit.


End file.
